Ultrasonic energy has been applied to liquids in the past. Sufficiently intense ultrasonic energy applied to a liquid, such as water, produces cavitation that can induce changes in the physiochemical characteristics of the liquid. The subject of sonochemistry, which deals with phenomena of that sort, has grown very much during recent years.
The published material is sonochemistry and related subjects all pertains to batch processes, that is, the liquid solution or dispersion to be treated is placed in a container. The liquid in the container is then stirred or otherwise agitated, and ultrasound is applied thereto. It is then necessary to wait until the desired result, physical or chemical change in the liquid, is achieved, or until no improvement in the yield is observed. Then the ultrasound is turned off and the liquid extracted. In this way liquid does not return to its initial state prior to the treatment with ultrasonic energy. In this respect, the ultrasound treatment is regarded as irreversible or only very slowly reversible.
Far from all industrial processes using liquids are appropriately carried out in batches, as described above. In fact, almost all large-scale processes are based upon continuous processing. The reasons for treating liquids in continuous processes are many. For example, the fact that a given process may not be irreversible, or only slowly reversible, and requires that the liquid be immediately treated further before it can revert to its previous state.
Shock waves external to collapsing bubbles driven onto violent oscillation by ultrasound are necessary for most if not all physiochemical work in liquid solutions. The under-pressure pulses form the bubbles and the pressure pulses compress the bubbles and consequently reduce the bubble diameter. After sufficient number of cycles, the bubble diameter is increased up to the point where the bubble has reached its critical diameter whereupon the bubble is driven to a violent oscillation and collapses whereby a pressure and temperature pulse is generated. A very strong ultrasound field is forming more bubbles, and drives them into violent oscillation and collapse much quicker.
A bubble that is generated within a liquid in motion occupies a volume within said liquid, and will follow the speed of flow within said liquid. The weaker ultrasound field it is exposed to, the more pulses it will have to be exposed to in order to come to a violent implosion. This means that the greater the speed of flow is, the stronger the ultrasound field will have to be in order to bring the bubbles to violent implosion and collapse. Otherwise, the bubbles will leave the ultrasound field before they are brought to implosion. A strong ultrasound field requires the field to be generated by very powerful ultrasound transducers, and that the energy these transducers generate is transmitted into the liquid to be treated. Based upon this requirement, Bo Nilsson and H{dot over (a)}kan Dahlberg started a development of new types of piezoelectric transducer that could be driven at voltages up to 13 kV, and therefore capable of generating very strong ultrasonic fields.
A very strong ultrasonic source will cause a cushion of bubbles near the emitting surface. The ultrasound cannot penetrate through this cushion, and consequently no ultrasound can penetrate into the medium to be treated. The traditional way to overcome this problem is to reduce the power in terms of watts per unit area of emitting surface applied to the ultrasonic transducers. As indicated above, the flow speed of the medium to be treated will require a stronger ultrasound field and therefore an increased power applied to the ultrasonic transducers. The higher the power input is, the quicker the cushion is formed, and the thicker the formed cushion will be. A thick cushion will completely stop all ultrasound penetration into a liquid located on the other side of this cushion. All the cavitation bubbles in this cushion will then stay in the cushion and cause severe cavitation damage to the ultrasound transducer assembly area leading to a necessary exchange of that part of the ultrasound system. This means that little or no useful ultrasound effect is achieved within the substrate to be treated, and that the ultrasound equipment may be severely damaged.
The above problems also apply to the application of coating to papers. There is a need for a more effective way of applying a coating, removing excess coating from and forming a smooth coating surface on a movable paper substance when the coating color has very high dry solids content.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above outline problems. More particularly, the method is for applying a coating on a paper substance. A paper moves over a set of rollers. A coating is applied with a coating applicator that has ultrasonic transducers to vibrate the coating to reduce the viscosity of the coating. A downstream blade has an ultrasonic transducer in operative engagement with the blade. The vibrating blade is applied to the paper for scraping off excessive coating from the paper. The ultrasonic energy of the blade makes it possible to use a coating with a higher dryness so that there is less water to dry up and remove and still get a smooth coating surface.